But why?
by BlindingColors
Summary: I think I love him but are'nt I supposed to hate him? I don't know. I just dont know. Every time I think his name now I start to blush. But why? This is Rimahko and please dont be too harsh because this is my first fan fiction! Hope ya like it!


RIMA'S POV

"Yawn!" I said being bored of this stupid guardian work. " ya'know Rima-chan, it's not nice to yawn in public!" Yaya said in a kididsh voice. "Does it look like I care?" I replied back sharply. I got no answers. "Whatever" I said freely. I glanced over to the purple headed freak who was just grinning at me sarcastically. God' did that piss me off. I suddenly felt a vibration on my left thigh. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and picked up the phone. " hell-" I was cut off by my papa. "Rima? Rima? If your there just know that your mother and I are signing the divorce papers right know and we wont be there to pick you up and if you decide to live with your mom over me I'm disowning you. Bye." I sat there in shock, not believing what I just heard. Then I realized tears were running down my face. I felt like I had been stabbed and some cruel evil person decided to twist the knife. " Rima-chan why are you fake crying?" Yaya asked. "She's not." Purple head said in shock. Before I knew it I jumped out of my chair and was running out of the royal garden.

Questions were running trough my head. 'What am I going to do? Who should I pick? I want to go with mama but can I bear being disowned? I don't know. I just don't know.

I ran as far as my stubby little legs took me. I ended up at the soccer field. I felt very light headed and decided to sit down. I literally crawled up the bleachers and finally reached the top one. I sat in my ball-like position and sat there and pathetically cried.

NAGI'S POV

"Why are you fake crying Rima-chan?" Yaya said. "She's not." I said. Those were real tears. Tears of pain, almost like she was scared of something. She got up and ran out of the royal garden. "What just happened?" Amu said confused. "I have no idea." Tadase said just as confused as Amu. God they can be such idiots sometimes. "Something must've happened while she was talking on the phone. We should go search for her." I said worried. For some reason I slowly felt my face heat up. But why?

RIMA'S POV

What was I going to do? If I picked mama I would be happy. But I loved my papa and I want to keep him as my papa. My tears wouldn't stop falling and I felt like I was drowning in sorrow.

I heard talking a distance behind me. I didn't care. I didn't care if anyone sees me in this pathetic state except for Nagi. Wait. What did I just say?!? No, I hate Nagi don't I? My face started to heat up. But why?

NAGI'S POV

Where is that girl?!? She might no be a fast runner, but god can she hide! I searched for thirty minuets and found nothing. Then suddenly I heard crying. I turned around to find a small blonde petite girl crying on the top step of the bleachers at the soccer field. I gave out a small sigh, which she heard. Her head popped up and she turned towered me. She gave me the Rima glare that I loved so much…HUH!?! Wait. No I don't. She hates me too much for me to even think about liking her. I don't like her… at least I think I don't.

RIMA'S POV

I turned my head to find purple head watching me. What is he doing just standing there? Is he a stalker or something? What a cute stalker. What just happened?!? I am soooooooo not falling for him. Nope. Not one bit. Not at all. But to tell you the truth i think i am.

"What do you want, purple head?" I said in my usual tone. " I came here because Im worried about you and I wanted to know if you were ok." He said sweetly, not even giving me that smirk. That made me smile. A pure genuine smile and we both knew that. That cheered me up and suddenly tears were'nt flowing anymore. I walked down the bleachers and stood in front of him. I jumped up and gave him a hug. I owed him that. I let him go. "Arigatou, very much." I said sweetly. I went to walk away but some one grabbed my hand. I turned arouned to see Nagi covering his eyes with his blue bangs. "Rima! I love you and I cant lie to myself anymore. I love you and always have! Please will you be my girlfriend?!?" I was floored. I had no idea what to say. I did'nt say anything. I guess he took it the wrong way because he said "I understand! Sorry for blurting some thing out like that. Sorry!" He went to turn away but I grabbed his hand and jumped on him for another hug. I wispered "Of course" in his ear and gave him a light kiss on his lips. That was it. I truly loved him. No more lying. I did love him.

~FIN~


End file.
